1. Field
The following description relates to a donor substrate, a method of manufacturing the donor substrate, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device (OLED) is a display device that can display information such as images, text, etc. by using light generated when holes and electrons supplied respectively from an anode and a cathode combine in an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode.
In order to form the organic layer, a comparable method of manufacturing an OLED uses processes, such as a printing process utilizing inkjet printing, spin coating, nozzle deposition, etc.; a process of depositing and then patterning a layer; or a transfer process utilizing heat or laser beams. Among these processes, a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) process is capable of finely patterning an organic layer and is easy to perform.
In the LITI process, light emitted from a light source is absorbed by a transfer assist layer (e.g., a light-to-heat conversion layer) of a donor substrate and is converted into thermal energy. The thermal energy causes a transfer layer to be transferred onto an element substrate.
However, the transfer layer may not be easily separated from the donor substrate in the transfer process. Therefore, the transfer layer may not be transferred exactly to a desired region of the element substrate. Conversely, the transfer layer may be too easily separated from the donor substrate and thus be transferred even to an undesired region of the element substrate. That is, an “unwanted transfer” phenomenon may occur.